


Maybe not so dense

by Michixx91



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys Kissing, But those two sparked my inspiration, Crushing, Dorks in Love, Getting Together, Gou - Freeform, I can't believe I'm back, Kissing, M/M, Pokemon, Pre-Relationship, Satoshi - Freeform, Wow, after 3 years, they're around 18 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michixx91/pseuds/Michixx91
Summary: Gou has been crushing hard on Satoshi. But this boy was so dense he would never get it...or?
Relationships: Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Maybe not so dense

**Author's Note:**

> Um..hi! It's been a long time. But fact is I lost my spark in wirting and I love to draw more. Buuuut.. Pokemon has been part of my whole life and those two have such a great chemistry and dynamic I just HAD to ship them! And this won't be my last work about them, that is for sure. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Gou sighed deeply. As he looked at the energetic trainer, who was beaming like always he he had urge to slam his head against the next wall. Several times. Why did he have to crush on the most dense idiot on this goddamn planet? "Hey Gou..are you okay? You are spacing off" Satoshi waved his hand for his face. "Uh..um.. uh..yeah..I am fine" Gou lied. 

I am not okay because all I want to do is kiss you, Gou thought 

"Well, if you say so.. let's countine our research." Satoshi grabbed him by his wrist and Gou had the urge to scream, plus he blushes like a madman and his heart bumped like as if he had just run a marathon...  
As they walked through the forrest, Gou was thinking. Should he..? "Hey Satoshi?" "Hmm?" the raven haired looked at Gou and replied. "Well..um..were you ever in a realtionship?" Gou asked, feeling heat rising up in his cheeks again. "Relat..? Oh, you probably mean like a girlfriend, right? No, not yet. I haven't been interested in such a thing yet. Why are you asking?" Satoshi raised his eyebrows, as he has never been asked such things before. Except from his mother. "Uh..just curious." Gou felt like dying inside. "Okay... well, but a girl has kissed me when we said goodbye to each other. She liked me a lot and she was very pretty..but.. I wasn't interested." "Okay" said Gou, feeling a pang of jealousy shoot up in him, because he wasn't the one that would steal Satoshi his first kiss. 

A few hours later they got back to Sakuragi's lab. Gou stirred in his dinner with his fork, barley taking a bite whilst Satoshi stuffed his face like always. "Aren't you hungry?" said one asked him. "Uh, not really. I think I'll go to bed.." Gou murmured and got up the table. Koharu who came back, followed him. Satoshi wanted to follow him too but Koharu stopped him. "Please leave it to me. I know how to handle him in such situations." Satoshi nodded and did she notice a hint of sadness in his eyes? 

Gou arrived in his room. "Koharu, I don't wanna talk right now" he said, fully aware that she followed him. "Oh yes, you want to. God Gou.. you are crushing so hard. I've never seen you like this before. When are you planning to tell him?" "Never. he just.. he is so dense and doesn't get it." Gou hid his face in his hands. "But.. what do you have to lose?" she asked. "Well, my digintiy?" "If you would have any to begin with" Koharu teased him. "Hey!" They both laughed. 

When they both layed in bed later (Gou decided to come back and eat his dinner after he talked with Koharu) Satoshi and Gou layed there in silence. Neither of them was asleep. Satoshi was the one breaking the silence. "I totally forgot to ask if you have had any relationship" Gou laughed. "Me? Oh no. Not even in the slighest. But I have someone I like." He said before he could stop himself. Oh no. Oh no. OH NO. He cursed himself on the inside. "Oh, you do? Who is it? Koharu?" He heard the curiosity in the raven haired voice. Shit, he doesn't have a way to get out of this, does he? "No, not her. She has been my best friend since we were children but I'd never fall in love with her. She is cute but..no." Gou didn't know if he wants to cry, scream or bang his head against the wall. Or all at once. "Okay.. not her.. do I know her?" Gou sighed. "No.. and.. what if.. it't not a girl?" He was blushing like crazy. How would Satoshi react? "Do I know him then?" Gou sighed in relief. "Err.. well...maybe." He heard sheets rustling and he saw Satoshi climbing up the stairs. "You really think I haven't noticed?" "What?" Gou was confused. "You blushing around me like 24/7, looking at me as if you just want to kiss me and you raging pulse when I grabbed you by the wirst today." 

He was in Gou's bunk now. "Y-you noticed..?" he said, almost screeching. That is the end. "Of course. And the reason why I haven't showed any interest in any of the girls that traveled with me so far is because I like guys." Gou felt like he stopped breathing. "And I like someone too" Satoshi countined. Oh. Gou felt his whole world shattering. "W-who?" He asked in a small voice. Satoshi laughed. "And I'm the dense one here? It's you, silly." "W-" before he could say anything else, Satoshi was just 4 inches away from his face. Breath Gou, breath. "You wanna ki-" before Satoshi could countine, Gou pressed his lips on his. They both totally got lost in the kiss and fireworks got off in both of them. 

They only pulled away because of air. "Wow, this is nice" Gou said, on cloud 7. "Yeah, it really is.. I wanna try something." With that, Satoshi kissed him again. Gou and him kissed a little while, lips moving together. When suddenly, Gou felt the tip of Satoshis tongue brush against his mouth. OH MY GOD. Gou opended his mouth and with that they started kalos kissing. Gou never wanted this to end and neither wanted Satoshi. 

They pulled away, gasping for air. "H-holy shit" they both said at the same time, laughing. "Hmm, I could get really used to this" Gou whispered and kissed Satoshi again. They were so high and bumped with hormonoes that they spent kissing all night long. Which lead them to sit on the breakfast table more than tied the next morning. Yawning and having huge eyebags. "I don't think you both will be able to do any research today" sakuragi said as he saw the both, slightly sweatdropping. "I see you both have finally gotten your shit together. But did you really have to make out the whole night? How hormonal are you?" Koharu said, getting to their table. "Shut up" Gou said, tired but the happiest he has ever been. So was Satoshi.


End file.
